dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Saga Więziennej Planety
jest pierwszą sagą w anime Super Dragon Ball Heroes i trzecią sagą w Dragon Ball Heroes. Saga ta jest po Sadze przetrwania wszechświata w Dragon Ball Super i Sadze Mrocznego Imperium w Dragon Ball Heroes. Fabuła Anime Son Gokū i Vegeta trenują na Planecie Beerusa, toczą krótką potyczkę przeciwko Whisowi, w której Anioł zwyciężył. Przybiega Mài i mówi, że Trunks zniknął Shin dodaje, iż Trunks z przyszłości maiał przybyć na tą planetę aby trenować. Za drzewa wychodzi Fu, który tłumaczy, że jest przyjacielem Trunksa, i że saiyanin został wprowadzony w coś strasznego czym jest Więzienna planeta są tam niebezpieczni przestępcy z całego wszechświata. Gokū, Vegeta i Mài przybyli na planetę więzienną za pomocą teleportacji. Nadlatuje Son Gokū: Xeno, przemieniając się w Super Saiyanina 4 i rusza w stronę Gokū. Zaczynają walczyć, Songo unosi się w górę i nagle uderzył głową w przeźroczystą osłonę Gokū: Xeno tłumaczy, że to całkowicie zamknięta przestrzeń a ucieczka jest niemożliwa. Obydwaj używają przeciwko sobie Kamehame-Ha, które po zetknięciu ze sobą zmieniły się w pył. Śmiejący się Fu kpi z Songów, Gokū: Xeno strzela w niego kulą energii, demon z łatwością to odbija. Son Gokū: Xeno wyjaśnia, że zajmuje się łapaniem przestępców przekraczających wymiary. Fu tłumaczy, że planeta więzienna to testowy teren, który utworzył i zebrał tu silnych wojowników z różnych czasów i miejsc i będą walczyć na zawsze. Fu pyta Gokū: Xeno czy został schwytany celowo, aby mógł zbadać to miejsce Saiyanin nie odpowiada. Mài pyta się o Trunks demon odpowiada, że Trunks, swobodnie podróżował w czasie i przestrzeni, dlatego musi mu za to zapłacić. Chciał użyć go jako przynęty, aby złapać też Mài. Dodaje też, że muszą zebrać siedem specjalnych smoczych kul, aby Trunks mógł z stamtąd uciec i demon znika. Tymczasem Trunks obudził się i wychodzi z więzienia na swojej drodze napotyka Coolera w piątej formie, który chce smocze kule. Fu na końcu mówi w swoim laboratorium, że wszyscy "aktorzy" są już na miejscu (czyli na Więziennej Planecie) i eksperyment może wejść w końcową fazę. A do Złego Saiyanina mówi, że na swoja kolej musi jeszcze chwilkę poczekać. Cumber opuścił miejsce, w którym został przytrzymywany przez Fu. Demon wszystko obserwuje i jest bardzo zadowolony. Son Gokū, Vegeta i Mài idą szukać Trunksa. Książę Saiyan zauważył Cumbera. Songo mówi, że ma niesamowite ki, a Mài poszła się schować za skale. Zły Saiyanin rozrzucił z aury pociski ki, Vegeta i Gokū ruszają w jego stronę. Songo w formie Super Saiyanina 2 dotknął aury Cumbera, stracił nad sobą kontrolę i zaczął atakować Vegetę. Jeden pocisk ki leciał w stronę Mài, ale pojawił się Trunks i zdołał odepchnąć pocisk. Trunks przemienił się w Super Saiyanina i zaczął atakować Gokū. Vegeta rusza w stronę Cumbera, ale zatrzymał go Cooler. Fu za pomocą telepatii powiedział, że Cumber to Zły Saiyanin. Songo zaczął potyczkę z Coolerem. Mài wyciąga kapsułkę Hoi-Poi, w której są świeże ubrania dla Trunksa i każe mu się przebrać. Cooler mówi, że jego młodszy brat - Freezer- osiągną złotą formę, którą on też posiada. Cooler, więc przemienia się w Złotego Coolera, powala Songa i trafia Cumbera Złotą Supernovą. Gokū wraca do siebie. Cumber rozrywa kaftan bezpieczeństwa i wyzywa wszystkich na pojedynek. Mài wyciąga z kieszeni kolczyki potara i daje je Gokū i Vegecie. Trunks chce odwrócić uwagę Cumbera, więc przemienia się w Super Saiyanina i atakuje go mieczem. Zły Saiyanin złapał miecz i Trunksa za szyję, dusząc go, Cooler atakuje Cumbera pociskami ki ale nie przynosi to efektu. Gokū i Vegeta przeczepiają potara do uch i łączą się w Vegetto, który wyzywa Cumbera na pojedynek. Saiyanin przemienia się w Super Saiyanina Blue i rusza w stronę Złego Saiyanina. Cumber dusi Trunksa z przyszłości ma go już wykończyć, ale Vegetto przemienia się w Super Saiyanina Blue i ratuje Trunksa. Fu jest podekscytowany walką. Saiyanie rozpoczynają sparing, Cumber używa niszczycielskiego szponu i zdobywa przewagę nad Vegettą. Złoty Cooler przegląda się potyczce. Vegetto, przemienia się w Super Saiyanina Blue: Kaiō-ken i atakuje Złego Saiyanina. Mài z przyszłości odprowadza Trunksa w bezpieczne miejsce. Cooler zauważa, że łańcuch wiążący Więzienną Planetę powoli pęka. Cumber ładuje niszczycielską kulę a Vegetto Final Kamehame-Ha, co powoduje pojedynek zetkniętych technik, który wygrywa Vegetto, ale Cumber osłonił się niszczycielskim szponem. Po tym część łańcucha pękła. Cumber wyrzuca w niebo Power Balla, co powoduje przemianę w Ōgon Ōzaru. Cumber używa Chō Makōhō i trafia w Vegetto, który się rozłączył. Następnie demoluje pole bitwy tą samą techniką, co powoduje uszkodzenie przeźroczystej bariery i łańcucha. Na koniec Fu bardziej ekscytuje się potyczką Saiyan. Cumber w formie Ōgon Ōzaru celuje Chō Makōhō w Son Gokū i Vegete. Obydwaj Saiyanie używają teleportacji aby uniknać ataku wroga i przeminiają się w Super Saiyanina. Lecą w stronę Cumbera, by go zaatakować ale ten zachwyca swoją szybkością i zdołał szybciej i uderzyć. Trunks również wkracza do potyczki przemieniając się w Super Saiyanina. Wyciąga miecz i próbuje odciąć mu ogon, ale wróg zdołał go powstrzymać. Cumber przyciska stopą Son Gokū, który oddziałuję siłą przeciwną na jego stopę. Trunks i Vegeta szczelają w Złego Saiyana pociskami ki, ale nie przyniosło to skutku i zostali przez niego zaatakowani. Następnie Złoty Cooler również celuje w Ōgon Ōzaru pociskami energii ki, ale również od niego obrywa. Fu cieszy się oglądając potyczkę Cumbera między jego przeciwnikami, ale jego radość nie trwała długo. Gdy alarm powiadomił go o uszkodzonej barierze Więziennej Planety zezłościł się na Cumbera. Olbrzym zdeptał Gokū. Mài z przyszłości przeraziła się tym. Son Gokū uwolnił się spod stopy Cumbera przemieniając się w Super Saiyanina Blue, następnie w Super Saiyanina Blue: Kaiō-ken i atakuje Cumbera z łatwością unikając jego ruchy. Songo używa Kamehame-Ha, ale Ōgon Ōzaru broni się rękami. Gdy Saiyanin znowu rusza, Fu przerwał mu atak. Fu ze złością patrzy się na Cumbera i wypowiada mu walkę za to że uszkodził barierę. Demon przemiana się w Super Fu a jego miecz absorbuje Power balla. W stronę Złego Saiyanina wyrzuca falę z miecza, która odmienia go w podstawową formę. Cumber atakuje Fu, który unikną jego ataku. Son Gokū i Trunks są zszokowani umiejętnościami demona. Fu teleportuje się do swojej bazy. Cumber celuje dwoma niszczycielskimi szponami w Gokū, który unika jego atak i przemienia się w Super Saiyanina Goda. Son Gokū w formie Super Saiyanina Goda walczy z Cumberem. Z początku Gokū i Cumber byli sobie równi ale Zły Saiyanin złapał przeciwnika za nogę i wyrzucił go na ziemię następnie dobił go niszczycielską kulą. Wybuch kuli był na tyle silny, że zniszczył jeden z łańcuchów więziennej planety i spowodował pękniecie skał. Gdy Fu wrócił do swojego laboratorium, zastał je zniszczone, wpadł w złość. Wyczerpany Son Gokū mimo wielu obrażeń uderzył Cumbera, ale ten skontrował jego atak i przygniótł z wielką siłą jego głowę. Cumber widzą, że jego przeciwnik nie jest w stanie się podnieść przestał go przygniatać wzbił się w powietrze i zaatakował go pociskami energii ki. Gdy miał zadać już ostatni cios przybył Son Gokū: Xeno wraz z Vegetą: Xeno w formie Super Saiyanina 4 i zablokowali jego atak. Duet rzuca wyzwanie Cumberowi, który przyjmuje ich wyzwanie. Trunks, Vegeta i Mài są zdziwieni pojawieniem się Gokū: Xeno i Vegety:Xeno. Złoty Cooler obserwuje przebieg wydarzeń. Cumber przemienia się w Super Saiyanina 3 i atakuje Saiyan niszczycielskim szponem. Son Gokū: Xeno i Vegeta: Xeno zdają sobie sprawię z silnego ki przeciwnika i decydują się użyć kolczyków Potara po czym przemienili się w Vegetto: Xeno w formie Super Saiyanina 4. Siła Vegetto: Xeno i Cumbera jest tak silna, że pękły łańcuchy. Vegetto: Xeno ma przewagę, ale Cumber używa niszczycielskiej kuli na co Vegetto: Xeno odpowiada Kamehame-Ha. Vegetto: Xeno wygrał pojedynek po czym rozłączył się. Kamehame-Ha Vegetto: Xeno zniszczył pieczęć co spowodowało czerwony kolor nieba a zniszczone fragmenty łańcucha unoszą się w powietrzu. Przybył Fu i ze złości przemienił się w Super Fu, ponieważ Son Gokū: Xeno i Vegeta: Xeno zniszczyli jego laboratorium i tym jego plan. Demon zamierza wydać karę (pokonać) duet z patrolu czasu. Super Fu toczy pojedynek z Son Gokū: Xeno i Vegetą: Xeno. Za pleców Fu pojawia się Cumber, któremu towarzyszy silna aura. Cumber krzyczy, że chce walczyć, a z jego aury wylatują pociski ki. Cel Fu dobiegł do końca. Demon tworzy portal i ucieka, Cooler leci za nim. Cumber tworzy ogromną niszczycielską kule i celuje w duet Xeno. Przebudził się Son Gokū w formie Migatte no gokui zneutralizował atak Cumbera. Gokū rozpoczął pojedynek ze Złym Saiyaninem, a Son Gokū: Xeno używa teleportacji i z pozostałymi bohaterami uciekają z pola walki. Son Gokū ma ogromną przewagę nad Cumberem. Saiyanin używa Kamehame-Ha i wygrywa pojedynek. Forma migatte no gokui minęła. Pojawia się Scalony Zamasu wraz ze swoją ekipą i bierze Cumbera, następnie wszyscy znikają. Son Gokū został sam na planecie, która za chwile eksploduje nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Manga Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Gra Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Różnice między mangą, anime i grą Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Pojedynki Anime Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Manga Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Postacie Postacie pierwszoplanowe * Son Gokū (pozytywny), * Vegeta (neutralny), * Trunks z przyszłości (pozytywny), * Mài z przyszłości (pozytywna), * Cooler (neutralny), * Fu (negatywny), * Cumber (negatywny), * Vegetto (pozytywny), * Son Gokū: Xeno (pozytywny), * Vegeta: Xeno (neutralny), * Vegetto: Xeno (pozytywny), * Scalony Zamasu (negatywny), * Oren (negatywny), * Kamin (negatywna). Postacie drugoplanowe * Whis (pozytywny) * Beerus (neutralny) * Shin (pozytywny) Lista odcinków Lista rozdziałów Galeria Kategoria:Sagi Kategoria:Super Dragon Ball Heroes Kategoria:Sagi Super Dragon Ball Heroes